And I Thought My Life Was Weird Enough
by sallywatermelon
Summary: One lazy Saturday morning, Simon and Theodore get electrocuted. When they wake up, Theodore thinks he's from Spain, and Simon thinks he's French! Chaos ensues...Mainly just for laughs. Warning, this story is a bit confusing.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I should be working on AATC Truth or Dare right now, but this idea just came into my head and it won't go away. Please read and review and let me know what you think of it! Oh, and don't worry, you will get the translations. At the end of the chapter, that is. And sorry if my French or Spanish is a bit off, I used Google translation.**

**Oh, and I don't put the translations next to the words they say because that would make it too easy. I like putting you in the same situation that Alvin is in. And I don't expect anyone to like this story, it's a bit rushed. I just typed it up for my amusement.**

Alvin sat in the living room, watching television with his brothers. There was nothing good on, so they were watching some French soap opera.

'_Ne pas romper avec moi, Jenna. S'il vous plait ne me quitte pas!' _The man on the T.V. wailed, hanging on to the woman's leg and giving her puppy dog eyes.

'_Pourquoi devrais-je pas saulad. Vous sortais ma soeur pendant six semaines!' _the woman yelled, pulling the man off of him and started walking off.

'_Mais comment pouvais-je savoir qu'elle etait votre jumeau identique et qu'elle faisait semblant d'etre tout le temps que vous?'_ he asked the woman, getting angry.

"Alvin, can we please watch something we can understand?" Theodore pleaded.

"Yeah!" Simon agreed, glaring.

"Sh, it's getting to the good part." Alvin said, causing Simon to roll his eyes and Theodore the groan.

'_Eh bien, je supposed que vous avez raison. Je vais vous donner une chance de plus…' _She said, giving the man an evil smile.

'_Vous avez vraiment que cela signifie?' _the man asked, hope shining in his eyes.

'_Eh bien…' _she said thoughtfully. The camera zoomed in behind her and in her hands laid a knife.

"_Find out what happens to John next week," _the television man said.

"Wow, wasn't that a great show?" Alvin asked.

"Not really, no." Simon answered truthfully.

"It was kinda weird not knowing what they were saying," Theodore said.

"I know EXACTLY what they were saying!" Alvin exclaimed. "They once had the same episode on T.V., except it was in English."

"Well, what were they saying?" asked Simon impatiently.

"Don't break up with me, Jenna. Please don't leave me!

Why shouldn't I you bastard. You was dating my sister for six weeks!

But how was I supposed to know she was your identical twin and that she was pretending to be you the whole time?

Well, I guess you're right. I'll give you one more chance…

You really mean it?

Well…"

"Wow Alvin, that was great acting!" Theodore praised, patting his brother on his back.

"Thanks Theodore," Alvin grinned widely and bowed.

"You're welcome," Theodore said. They looked at the T.V. Alvin put the soda he was drinking (it wasn't mentioned earlier because it wasn't important at that time) on it and walked off to go do something.

Simon walked into the living room and saw the soda on the T.V. and groaned. Alvin was so lazy! He walked over to the T.V. to go retrieve the soft drink, when he slipped on a skateboard that he hadn't realized was there earlier. Because of his clumsiness, he crashed into the television, knocking the soda into the television, therefore electrocuting him.

Theodore and Alvin had seen the whole thing.

"What should we do, Alvin?" Theodore asked frantically.

"Well, I don't think we should touch him." Alvin said.

"Alvin, this is no time for joking around! We have to get Simon off of the T.V. before he gets electrocuted to death!" Theodore scolded, taking Simon's hand, instantly receiving a shock of his own. Alvin stood there, hopeless, while his brothers got electrocuted. When finally Simon was vibrating so much that he fell off the T.V., therefore not getting electrocuted any more, he fell down on the ground and hit his head.

"Simon, Theodore, are you okay?" Alvin asked softly. Theodore groaned and got up slowly.

"Theodore, are you okay?" Alvin asked, his eyes wide with fear.

"Uf, me duele la cabeza…que paso?" Theodore asked.

"Uh, Theodore, what did you say?" Alvin asked, clearly confused.

"Vaya, quien eres? Theodore asked.

"Theodore, that's not funny." Alvin asked, feeling a little bit scared.

"Usted habla nada de espanol?" Theodore asked.

"I can't understand you, Theodore. Speak in English." Alvin said. Theodore didn't seem to hear Alvin.

"Mi nombre debe ser Theodore de acuerdo a lo que otro chico por ahi que asta diciendo. Que nombre tan extrano…" Theodore mumbled.

"Theodore, do you speak any English?" Alvin wondered.

"Escuche chico, no se lo que estas diciendo, pero puede usted por favor un poco di hielo? Mi cabeza me esta matando." Theodore pleaded, but Alvin couldn't understand him of course.

"This is kinda scary yet cool at the same time," said Alvin, his eyes wide. "What should I do about this, though?" Alvin thought for a little bit then brightened up and ran upstairs, leaving Theodore to wonder where the strange chipmunk looking kid was going. Alvin came back a couple of seconds later, with a Spanish English dictionary and a pencil with paper. He looked up some words, which took forever, and wrote something down.

_Theo, yo soy tu hermano. El otro que yacia junto a tie se tu hermano tambien. Mi nombre es Alvin, es Simon, y Theodore eres. Tenemos una banda llamada Alvin y las ardillas, y estamos muy popluar. Dave es nuestro padre, que estara, de resgreso al trabajo pronto. Usted y Simon se electrocutoo, y ahora crees que eres mexicano o algo asi. Usted habla nada ingles?_

"No todos los hablantes de espanol son mexicanos, ya sabes," Theodore said angrily. "El nervio si algunas personas!" Theodore went into the kitchen to look for some ice, and Alvin knew Theodore was pissed off about something, but what?

Alvin gasped when Simon started waking up.

"Simon, speak to me, in English please!" Alvin said, his eyes wide.

"Ou suis-je?" Simon asked as he got up. Alvin groaned. This wasn't even Spanish, this was French!

"Great, now what am I going to do." Alvin thought bitterly to himself. Just then, Dave came home.

"Hey Alvin, they let me off of work early." Dave said, grinning.

"Oh, that's great Dave!" Alvin lied through his teeth.

"So, did anything interesting happen today?" Dave asked.

"Well…" Alvin said, hesitating to answer, but Theodore and Simon beat him to it.

"Esto se debe a ese tipo de Dave que estaba hablando." Theodore noted to Alvin, an ice pack resting on his head.

"Qui est cet homme?" Simon asked, his eyes wide with fear. He had guessed the other two kids were his brothers, but this man looked scary.

"Alvin, what did you do!" Dave asked, his eyes wide with anger and fear.

"Well, it's a long story." Alvin said.

"I've got time," Dave said, frowning.

"Well you see, this is what happened…"

***Ugh, my head hurts, what happened?**

**Whoa, who are you?**

**Do you speak any Spanish at all?**

**My name must be Theodore according to what that other kid over there is saying. What a strange name.**

**Listen kid, I don't know what you're saying, but can you please get me some ice? My head is killing me.**

**Theo, I am your brother. The other one lying next to you is your brother too. My name is Alvin, he's Simon, and you're Theodore. We have a band called Alvin and the chipmunks, and we're really popular. Dave is our father; he will be back from work soon. You and Simon got electrocuted, and now you think you're Mexican or something. Do you speak any English?**

**Not all Spanish speakers are Mexican, you know. The nerve of some people!**

_**Where am I?**_

**This must be that Dave guy you were talking about.**

_**Who is that man?**_*****


	2. Chapter 2

**Another update is here! Here you go, don't forget to read and review and tell me what you think of this story.**

Alvin gulped.

"Well, Dave, you see, all that happened was that…" Alvin gritted his teeth. "Simon and Theodore got electrocuted."

"What!" Dave yelled, fury bright in his eyes.

"Well, I had a soda, and I put it on the T.V. for a couple of seconds, then Simon went inside and tried to grab the soda to put it where it belonged and he slipped on a skateboard and he knocked the soda all over the T.V. and it electrocuted him and Theodore tried to pull him from the T.V. and he got electrocuted and after a couple of minutes they vibrated so much that they fell of the T.V. and to the ground and when they woke up Theo was speaking Spanish and Simon was speaking French and-" Alvin passed out from his long run on sentence! Dave didn't mind though, he was too busy trying to control his rage and fury that was inside of him. Part of him wanted to spank Alvin and ground him until he was in college and another part of him felt sorry for Alvin. When Alvin became conscious again, Dave took a deep breath in and smiled.

"What happened Dave?" Alvin asked groggily, stretching.

"You was telling me the story of how Simon and Theodore started speaking foreign languages," Dave said as calm as he could, frowning. Alvin brightened up, and smiled.

"Oh yeah, that!" Alvin said. "Well, as I was saying before I passed out from my long run on sentence, Theodore woke up first, and he spoke Spanish to me. I got a Spanish English dictionary and told him about himself and how Simon and I are his brothers, you're our dad, and we have a band called Alvin and the Chipmunks."

"Wait a minute; does Simon know who he is or who we are?" Dave asked.

"Well, I think he knows we're his brothers, but he doesn't know who we are or where we are. Theodore doesn't know where we are either." Alvin said, putting his hand on his chin thoughtfully. Dave was about to say something, but he was rudely interrupted by Theodore.

"Espero que no me molesta que does, pero donde esta el bano?" Theodore asked, looking down at the floor in embarrassment.

"I can't understand you," said Alvin.

"Sorry, me neither." Dave said sadly. Theodore frowned.

"Usted es un padre horrible y hermano, no se como me puse en contaco con usted dos anos cuando tuve a mi memoria. Voy a encontrar el bano estupido a mi mismo!" Theodore snarled, turning sharply and leaving the kitchen.

"I don't know what he just said, but I bet it wasn't very nice." Alvin said.

"Where's Simon?" Dave asked, worried.

"How should I know?" Alvin asked, shrugging. "I was in here talking with you."

Dave ran out of the kitchen and saw Simon sitting down, watching a French opera. Much to his amusement, Simon looked like he was really into it.

"_J'ai tue ta soeur, Brenda. Et ce n'etait pas un accident non plus." The man said, his eyes filled with hatred._

"_Pourquoi John? Que voulait-elle jamais faire pour vous?" Brenda said, her eyes filled with tears._

"_Elle a essaye de m'empoisonn er. Et si vous faisiez. J'ai peur que je ne peux pas vous laisser vivre plus longtemps." John replied. He took out a gun and pointed it at Brenda._

"_S'il vous plait epargnez-moi!" she yelled in agony._

"_Trop tard!" he yelled back, pressing the trigger, shooting her a billion times before smirking and walking away as if nothing happened._

"Will the police catch John? See the next episode next Friday!" The man on the T.V. with the cool sounding voice said. Simon groaned as if he had understood what the man meant. He turned around and saw Dave standing there looking at him as if he had done something wrong.

"Qu'ai-je fait de mal?" asked Simon.

"I can't believe you just watched that horrible show!" Dave exclaimed, his face red with fury.

"Je ne vous comprends pas. Monsieur Desole." Simon said, looking nervous and apologetic at the same time. Dave groaned. In two more days, school would start. What were they going to do about that? Could he get his kids medical help? What was he supposed to do about it? His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a tug on his shirt. He turned around and saw Theodore.

"Escuchar papa, se que se bajo con un comienzo dificil, pero podemos seguir siendo amigos?" Theodore asked. When Dave gave him a confused glare, Theodore took that as a no. "Que pasa si se hizo siervo y cocinaba y limpiaba alrededor de esta bonita casa?" Theodore pleaded.

"I don't really know what you're saying," Dave said, smiling apologetically, but Theodore took this as a yes and went to go do start cooking lunch/dinner.

When Theodore was walking to the kitchen, he bumped into Alvin.

"Alvin, solo la persona estaba buscando! Te importaria ayudarme a hacer la cena?" Theodore asked. Alvin knew his brother was asking a question but he didn't know which one; however he still nodded yes. "Genial! Vamos a hacer el pollo frito y el arroz."

Theodore got out some rice and chicken and cooking oil, and then he got a pot for cooking the rice and a pan for the fried chicken. He motioned to Alvin the stove and used his fingers to show what number he wanted the temperature to be on. Alvin nodded and did as he was told.

Dave and Simon started smelling something strange. They had eaten it before, but only from Takeout, and Dave hadn't seen anyone show up at the house. He went into the kitchen and saw Alvin and Theodore finishing up the rice and fried chicken. Simon went into the kitchen and wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Je voudrais etre encore a la France." Simon complained.

The four men sat down at the table. Theodore, Alvin, and Dave were about to dig in, when Simon said, "Attendez nous avons a dire notre gratitude pour la premiere nourriture! N'avez-vous pas aucun respect pour Dieu?" When all he got was confused stares, he put his hands together in a praying motion.

"I think he wants us to say grace," said Dave.

"Ya think?" Alvin said sarcastically. Theodore scowled but folded his hands anyway and started praying.

"Gracias a Dios por este aliemento. Que sea un alimento para nuestros cuerpos y cosas por el estilo. Amen." Theodore prayed. Then he opened his eyes with everyone else and started gulfing down the food. Simon only ate a little bit because he thought French food was much better then Spanish food.

After dinner, everyone took showers, put their pajamas on, and Dave went to bed. Since his boys were twelve now, they could make the decision when to go to sleep.

Much to Alvin's dismay, Brittany called him.

"Hey Alvin, what's up?" Brittany asked.

"Just watching some good ol' television," Alvin said nervously.

"Oh," said Brittany. "Well, I bet you're wondering why I'm calling you at eleven."

"Yes, actually I was wondering." Alvin said bitterly.

"My sisters and I are coming over tomorrow because we don't have anything else to do," said Brittany.

"You can't!" Alvin almost yelled.

"Why not?" asked Brittany. "You're not hiding something from me, are you?"

"Yes! I mean no! I mean, Theo and Simon are too sick for you to come over." Alvin said.

"What sickness do they have?" she asked, yawning.

"Uh," Alvin said, dumbfounded. "A bad one."

"I knew it!" Brittany shrieked. "You ARE hiding something from me!"

"No I'm not!" Alvin insisted.

"Me, Jeanette, and Eleanor are coming over at twelve o clock noon tomorrow whether you like it or not!" Brittany squealed so loud, it almost made Alvin's eardrums bust, and then she hung up the phone without even saying good-bye.

"Oh great, I wonder how the Chipettes will react to the new Simon and Theodore." Alvin said grumpily. He saw Theodore and Simon fighting over with opera to watch; the French one or the Spanish one. "I'm guessing it won't be a good reaction."

***I hope I'm not bothering you two but where is the bathroom?**

**You're a horrible father and brother, I don't know how I put up with you two when I had my memory. I'll find the stupid bathroom myself!**

_**I killed your sister, Brenda. And it wasn't an accident either.**_

_**Why John? What did she ever do to you?**_

_**She tried to poison me. And so did you. I'm afraid I cannot let you live any longer.**_

_**Please spare me!**_

_**Too late!**_

_**What did I do wrong?**_

_**I can't understand you. Sorry Mister.**_

**Listen dad, I know we got off with a rough start but can we still be friends?**

**What if I became a servant and cooked and cleaned around this nice house?**

**Alvin, just the person I was looking for! Would you mind helping me with dinner?**

**Great! Let's make fried chicken and rice.**

_**I wish I was still at France.**_

_**Wait, we have to say our thanks for the food first! Don't you have any respect for God?**_

**Thank you God for this food. May it be a nourishment to our bodies and stuff like that. Amen.***

**Phew! That was a hard chapter to write! Oh, and in case you hadn't noticed, at the end of the chapter when I put my translations; the French is italicized and the Spanish is just in bold. Please no flames but criticism is okay. Flames make me cry. Not really, but they hurt my feelings.**

**Anyway, to get to the point, I will update AATC Truth or Dare soon! Hopefully before August! Don't forget to read and review this story too though! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Um, so my excuse for not updating since like, last year? Well, it's like this. I got into the show Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles in 2011 and forgot about Alvin and the Chipmunks for a really long time and only updated when people complained how I was a terrible updater. Then this year I got into the show X-Men: Evolution and I started reading fanfics on both categories and I loved the shows more than any other TV show I'd ever watched. My other excuse is that I felt too lazy. Oh yeah, so I went and looked up my translations on Microsoft Word 2010 and I noticed they were way off, but oh well. I know a lot of Spanish, but I don't know the grammar. I don't know any French whatsoever except for bonjour and au reviour (is that even the right way to spell it?).**

**But, due to popular demand (at least in my eyes) I decided to get off my bum and update. I believe my writing has marginally improved. I don't write as choppy and stupid any more. Well, at least I think so. I went back and looked at all of my stories and noticed I always skip important details and rush everything. That wasn't me writing, that was the fan girl inside of me. I'm sorry and I'm glad that you want me to update even after all the terrible stories, grammar, ideas, and all that bull crap that I've thrown at you readers. Thanks for inspiring me to update again, and I love you all very dearly (not really, but it made me sound like I'm a nice person).**

**Anyways, here comes the story! Oh, and I made Brittany a brat, because that's what she is. I can't believe I didn't realize that until watching**_** Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman**_**! She acts like she's thirteen and yet she's only like, eight. I used to love her, but her little attitude problem in that movie, plus everything I've seen in the episodes, makes me not like her as much. At least she's more interesting than her sisters though. That's why I like Alvin and Brittany the best. They have the most interesting personalities. I like Simon and Jeannette a lot too because they have the most common sense, and I never really liked Theodore and Eleanor much, because they're kind of boring to me. Go on Theodore and Eleanor fans; you can throw tomatoes at me all you want. If you do, I will punch you in the face, and you wouldn't like that very much, would you?**

Alvin started biting his nails as he anticipated how the Chipettes were going to react to the new Simon and Theodore. What would they say? What would they do?

"Why do I even care what they do or say?" Alvin said to himself. "I'm Alvin Seville, awesomest guy on planet Earth! Nothing and nobody can scare me!"

All of his confidence went out the door when he heard a knock on the front door.

"Yo lo cojo!" Theodore called out.

Alvin didn't know what his little brother was saying, but he had an idea that it wasn't good when he saw Theodore running to go answer the door.

"No, that's okay Theodore, I want to answer the door!" Alvin said while pushing his brother away so that he wouldn't get to open the door.

"Alvin es tan grosero," Theodore muttered as he brushed himself off while standing up.

Alvin opened the door and said while blocking the entrance, "Hey girls, what's up?"

"Hi Alvin," Eleanor and Jeanette greeted cheerfully.

"Uh, aren't you going to let us in?" Brittany, little Miss eight year old that talks like she's a bratty spoiled teenager, said.

"I just thought we could, you know, enjoy the scenery. It's a beautiful day out; we should play outside instead of going in that boring, stupid, old house."

"Alvin, the sky is like, gray and it's really humid out. My hair is going to get all totally frizzy if I stay out here any longer!" Brittany the bi-, wait, this is rated k+. Brittany the brat said.

"But Brittany-"

"Get out of my way, Alvin!" Brittany said angrily as she pushed Alvin out of the doorway and marched inside, her two sisters following suite.

"Oh no," Alvin groaned.

"Theodore," Eleanor called out. "Where are you? I wanted to show you something!"

At that moment, Theodore decided to be walking by and saw the most beautiful chick he had ever seen in his lifetime.

"Oh, Dios mio! Que es Hermosa!" he said while whistling. "Tengo que ir a hablar con ella."

He walked up to the beautiful young lady and kissed her hand. "Hola, mi nombre es Theodore. Como esta?" **(I wrote that line without Google translate.)**

"Uh, Theodore, since when do you know Spanish?" Eleanor asked while looking at anything but Theodore.

"No se lo que estas diciendo. Triste." Theodore apologized.

Eleanor pulled her hand away and looked angrily at Alvin. "What did you do to him?" She accused angrily.

"It's a long story…" Alvin said as he twiddled his thumbs.

"Guys, there's something wrong with Simon! He's only speaking in French and nothing else!" Jeannette cried as she ran down the stairs. She stopped abruptly when she saw Theodore looking all sad and Eleanor glaring at Alvin.

"Uh, hello! What about me? Can't I get _any _attention around here?" Brittany said exasperatedly while throwing her hands in the air and flipping her hair all at once.

"Brittany, not now." Eleanor said, making Brittany even more upset.

"But-" she was cut off by Simon, who was running downstairs screaming, "Revenir, mon amour!"

"Alvin, are you going to explain it to us or not?" Eleanor tapped her foot impatiently on the floor.

"Well, you see, it's like this…" Alvin then proceeded to tell the story that he had told Dave the day before.

The Chipettes were so shocked their jaws were touching the floor. Well, besides Brittany, who was too busy filing her nails to bother with listening to the current conversation.

"I'm sorry, what were we talking about again?" she asked, looking up from her nails.

Everyone ignored her and continued the conversation. "So, what do we do now?" Alvin asked.

"I say since you got inside this mess you figure a way out of it," Brittany said.

"I didn't even think you were listening," Alvin said as he crossed his arms.

"I wasn't, but I figured whatever it was, it had something to do with you getting yourself into a mess like you usually do." Brittany said it as if only the stupidest person on Earth could understand it.

"Why you-" Alvin started but was cut off by Simon.

"S'il vous plait ne pas discuter, vous allez effrayer les belles." Simon pleaded, breaking up the fight that would have happened any moment now.

"Simon's right, we shouldn't argue." Jeannette said. **(Don't credit me for this idea that the Chipettes can understand French, give all the thanks to anonymous reviewer 'vote4coolige15') **

"Yeah," Eleanor said.

"I guess you're right…" Alvin began. Suddenly something dawned on him. "Wait a minute, you know French?"

"Brittany accidentally signed us up for French instead of an extra English class in school and we learned the grammar and words and all that." Jeannette explained.

"Yeah, that was the worst year of my life!" Brittany complained. "We should've taken Spanish instead! That wouldn't have been much easier!"

Theodore interrupted the conversation by motioning for the others to come to him. They followed and looked at the piece of paper that was next to a Spanish-English dictionary.

This is what the paper read:

_Dear Chipmunk brothers and pretty girls,_

_I not understand what going on. Why the small pretty girl not want talk to me? Why everyone like French brother better than me? Am I no good enough for you?_

_Signed_

_~Theodore the sad chipmunk:(_

"And I thought I sucked at grammar!" Alvin exclaimed.

"Alvin, now is not the time." Jeannette scolded. Alvin just shrugged his shoulders and muttered, "It's not my fault he sucks at grammar now."

Eleanor smiled at Theodore and said to the others, "I didn't take that French class, only Brittany and Jeannette did. I only know a couple of words, which is why I know a little bit of what Simon had said. I took Spanish instead." **(How convenient for eight year olds to have taken Spanish and French classes, right? Just for you readers, just for you.)**

She turned to the sad and distraught chipmunk and said, "Theodore, que puedo hablar en espanol tambien."

Theodore's face lit up as he started saying a whole bunch of things at once including, "Vamos a diverter mucho juntos," and, "Estoy tan feliz que eres un hablante de espanol, asi!" while pulling her arm to beckon her to go somewhere with him.

"Bye guys," she called out before she was pulled out the door.

"So…what now?" Alvin laughed nervously. Everyone who remained in the living room glared at him ferociously.

"Why me? Why me?" Alvin moaned to himself.

**Translations:**

***I'll get it!**

***Oh my gosh she's beautiful!**

***I must go talk to her.**

***My name is Theodore. How're doing?/What's up?**

***I don't know what you're saying. Sorry.**

*****_**Come back my love!**_

_***Please don't argue, you're going to scare the lovely ladies.**_

***Theodore, I can speak Spanish too.**

***We're going to have so much fun together!**

***I'm so glad you're a Spanish speaker too!**

**I promise to have more Jeannette/Simon the next chapter. And, I hope you guys haven't given up on me. Please review, because I won't update unless I get at least two.**

**Lolz, just kidding. I'll update whether I get reviews or not. Let's just say the more reviews I get, the faster I will update. Summer vacation is coming soon, so I'll be able to update all the time then.**


	4. Chapter 4

**No, I'm not going to take another year to update. I'm not THAT cruel. In fact, I'm so nice that I'm going to give you guys another update. I had no choice anyways, with everyone waiting for the simonette. Forgive me if I don't do it the way you simonette fans like; although Simon and Jeannette are two of my favorites, it's always the stupid ones (the other chipmunks) that are easier to write for some reason. **

**I also realized the reason why some people think my Spanish is fine and others don't: I had the settings set to where whenever it translated, it did translations from the Spanish speakers of Spain. Since most people are used to Hispanics being Mexican, they think that the fact that I use Google translate is terrible. I put in the description of my story that Theodore thinks he's from Spain, so I'm not changing that setting. Cry all you want and see if I care.**

**SPOILER ALERT: I saw the third Alvin and the Chipmunks movie were Simon got bit by a spider and started acting like he was French and got all brave and stuff. I started making this story before I even saw the trailer to that movie, so I didn't get the idea of Simon being French from a movie; I got it from my crazy and wild imagination.**

**Oh, and readers, based on my writing and author's notes, what do you think my personality is like? Trust me; you won't hurt my feelings if you say something rude.**

**Anyway, read and review!**

Alvin watched with a sense of curiosity as he saw Simon try and flirt with Jeannette. Well, Simon didn't try to flirt, he did.

"Jeannette, vos levres sont rouge comme une rose. Vos qeux brillent comme le soleil." Simon kissed her hand.

"Simon, stop." Jeannette giggled until she remembered that Simon didn't speak English anymore and said, "I mean, Simon, arret."

Simon put on a fake hurt look on his face. "Je voulais simplement dire la verite."

"Can't you just act like your normal self?" She said. "I mean, tu ne peux pas agir comme votre…darn it, what's the word…oh yeah! Tu ne peux pas agir comme votre auto normale? She sighed as she realized speaking French would be harder than she thought.

"Mais c'est le vrai moi …" Simon said with a real hurt look on his face. "J'ai ete gentil. Etes-vous en colere contre moi maintenant?"

Jeannette blinked as her brain was trying to interpret what Simon had just said. Once she figured it out, she replied, "Je ne pourrais jamais etre en colere contre vous, peu importe comment vous le regardez ou agir."

Simon gave her a small smile and took a step towards her to say thanks (in French of course) but ended up tripping over a stray Lego **(I have no idea if eight year olds like to play with Legos because they've been banned from my house after stepping on one too many. But if they don't, let's pretend for this story's sake, alright?) **and fell on top of Jeannette.

He chuckled and said, "Je n'ai jamais realize que je n'etais si maladroit."

Jeannette smiled and said, "Yeah, au moins vous avez de certains aspects de l'ancienne."

Simon got up and brushed himself off and helped Jeannette up as well. Then he turned to Alvin and asked, "Parlez-vous Francais?"

"Um…no habla espanol?" Alvin said, giving Simon a guilty smile.

"No Alvin, he's asking if you speak French." Jeannette said.

"Oh. Well, in that case, no."

Simon just rolled his eyes and started walking around. Jeannette decided to follow him when he decided to go outside.

"Ou allez-vous?" She asked.

"C'est une surprise. Venez avec moi, ma Cherie!"

And with that, they left the Seville household. Dave, who had just got home, looked in a random French-English dictionary lying around **(Is there even such a thing?) **and yelled out in his American accent, "Etre dos avant sombre!"

Brittany, who had been in the kitchen looking for something to munch on and settled on an apple, said, "Dave, you can't just say the words in French and expect them to understand. You have to know the grammar. Anyone with sense would know the proper way to say it is, 'Etre de retour avant la nuit!' but of course, you wouldn't know that."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Dave got offended and put his hands on his hips all man-like (joke; there is no way for a guy to be man-like with hands on his hips).

"Oh, nothing." She turned to Alvin and said, "I'm getting bored of being here. If my sisters come looking for me, tell them I'm at home, will you?" She flipped her hair and left.

"So…heh heh, how was your day, Dave?" Alvin said nervously.

"Don't try and sweet talk me, Alvin. We are not through discussing this."

"Aw man," Alvin pouted. He was probably going to get grounded for life!

**Mwahahahaha! I'm so freaking evil! I bet you didn't understand half the chapter! I'm sorry this was so short and had no Eleanor/Theodore in it whatsoever, but I couldn't think of anything else to put in it. The two smallest chipmunks will be in the next chapter. In the one after that, I'll tell where Simon and Jeannette went. Here are the translations:**

_***Jeannette, your lips are as red as a rose. Your eyes sparkle like the sun.**_

_***Simon, stop.**_

_***I was just telling the truth.**_

_***Can't you just act like your…darn it, what's the word…oh yeah! Can't you just act like your normal self?**_

_***But this is the real me…**_

_***I was being nice. Are you mad at me now?**_

_***I never realized I was so clumsy.**_

_***At least you have some aspects of the old you.**_

_***Do you speak French?**_

_***Where are you going?**_

_***It is a surprise. Come with me, darling!**_

_***Be back before dark!-Dave**_

_***Be back before dark (the correct way, you can never tell with Google translate)!-Brittany**_

**I'll update again some other time this week…most likely, that is. I know it won't take more than two weeks for me to update. That's not a promise. I might update AATC Truth or Dare, maybe not. It's so freaking hard to keep up with the dares and I keep on getting more and more dares for me to make the chipmunks do and it keeps getting harder and harder…I might make one or two more chapters when I don't feel so overwhelmed by the whole thing.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Today [June 12, 2012] is my birthday! I finally turned 15 like all my friends. Give me reviews as a birthday present because all I got for my birthday was an iPhone, lots of food, and pictures of hot guys (from my friend). And to be nice, I won't have a lot of foreign speak in this chapter. **

"Aaaww!" Alvin groaned as Dave gave Alvin a huge list of chores that he was going to have to do for as long as Simon and Theodore were still speaking French and Spanish. Sweep and vacuum the whole house, do the dishes, clean the table and counters, dust the bookshelves, clean his bedroom thoroughly, etc.

As he was scrubbing off the kitchen counters he said to himself, "I bet Theodore and Simon are having a way better time than me!"

_ALVIN RULES, THEODORE DROOLS (he's not very bright)_

'I wonder where we're going,' Eleanor thought to herself. 'Maybe to the park. No, this is Theodore we're talking about. Probably to a bakery or a restaurant. Maybe he's in a romantic mood and wants to take me to a nice restaurant instead of a cheap one, like last time. I mean, he brought me to McDonalds and expected me to feel like it was romantic because he got us pies!

'Or maybe since his personality changed along with his language he's more romantic and he'll take me dancing! Oh, that would be wonderful! We would hold each other close and I'd smell his wonderful cologne up close…wait? _Theodore _is wearing cologne?'

Theodore looked at the blond Chipette he had been walking hand-in-hand with and saw she looked spaced out and decided to try and snap her out of her trance. "Ellie, ya casi estamos alli."

Eleanor wasn't listening. 'I can't believe he's wearing cologne! I know it can't be Dave's because his is cheap. This smells expensive…'

"Hola? Estas ahi?"

Eleanor snapped out of her thinking trance as her head popped up. "What was that?"

Theodore gestured towards the area where they were. "Quieres ir al centro comercial muy rapido? Quiero conseguir algo de ropa nueva."

Eleanor nodded in agreement as she looked at the mall's name. 'What kind of name is 'The Mall' for a mall? That's just plain stupid.'

They walked inside and Theodore gave her a ten dollar bill and told her to buy herself something nice, in Spanish of course.

As he walked away, Eleanor said to herself, "Nice to see some things haven't changed. He's still so…cheap. I mean, who gives a girl only ten bucks to spend in a mall when: one, everything's expensive and two: I want a lot more things than ten stupid dollars can give me."

She decided to buy herself an ice cream cone. She went up to the ice cream seller dude and asked, "Excuse me, but how much is this ice cream?"

The ice cream seller dude, who for now we'll just call Bob, said, "Uh…I dunno."

"Well, can you go check?" Eleanor asked in an irritated tone.

"No, no…that's okay, dudette. I'll figure it out myself." He started looking for the menu that had the prices of the ice creams, and finally said, "It's twenty bucks for a cone, ten bucks for a kid sized cup, fifty for super-sized, and one buck for the puppy size."

"Puppy size." Eleanor said this slowly as if it were the stupidest thing she'd ever heard.

"Duuudee…people will get their dogs anything these days."

"Well I'll have the puppy size." Eleanor decided on the cheapest one.

"Sorry dude, we only let puppies have puppy size, not people." The guy scratched his red hair and Eleanor was 99% sure she saw little flakes of dandruff coming out.  
>She growled in frustration. "Fine, I'll have kid-sized." Eleanor was glad she always carried around change with her.<p>

"Just a sec…" He looked at the menu and squinted at it. "Sorry dude, I forgot my glasses. I'm trying to figure out how much the kid-sized is."

All of a sudden, a short, brunette girl with wild, curly hair tied in super messy ponytail came into the room. "Hey, why don't you go into the back and get us some more napkins, Jimmy?"

"Dude, my name is BOB, not JIMMY!" He said angrily as he walked into the kitchen to retrieve more napkins.

"Sorry about him, he's the new guy." She said apologetically.

Eleanor read the brunette's nametag which read:

_Asst. Assistant Manager: Jessica_

"Jessica, I'll have a…" She was cut off.

"Would you like our special? If you buy a large soft drink for $5.99, you can have a puppy sized ice cream 10 % of the price taken off!"

"Fine!" Eleanor was ready to do anything if it meant she got her ice cream. She had already been in there for fifteen minutes and she didn't want it to be in vain. "I'll take your stupid special!"

"Would you like a drink with that?" Jessica asked, smiling. It didn't achieve whatever she had hoped it would because her teeth were rotting out of her mouth. Probably from years of too much ice cream and soft drinks.

"I just said I wanted the special, didn't I? Doesn't the special come with a large soft drink?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry! So, you want our special, right?"  
>"YES!"<p>

"Geez, no need to yell. Do you want a drink with that?"

"Yes," Eleanor said with fake calmness.

"Okay. You should've just said so in the first place, silly!"

"But I did two times!…I mean, my bad! Silly me!"

Jessica looked at the cash register and said, "Hm…which button to choose from?"

"I thought you were the assistant manager! Shouldn't you know these things? Shouldn't you be much better at your job?" Eleanor practically screamed.

"I'm not the assistant manager exactly. I'm the assistant assistant manager."

"Oh, that makes PERFECT sense!" Eleanor rolled her eyes.

"Our assistant manager is out getting his acne treatment, and our manager never shows up."

"Gee, I wonder why…" Eleanor muttered.

"Oh, here it is!" Jessica yelled as she pushed a button. Eleanor had a glint on hope in her eyes. "No, never mind. That wasn't it."

"You know what? I'm out of here." Eleanor stomped out the ice cream shop, fuming with anger. Theodore showed up and had a couple of bags in his hand and saw the ten dollar bill in Eleanor's hand.

"Si usted no sabe lo que quiere gastar su dinero que te di que voy a hacer que nos ambos conos de helado."

"Theodore…snap, what're the words I'm looking for…Theodore, no entrar ahi!"

Theodore either didn't hear her or ignored her and walked inside with the money in his right hand. Five minutes later, he walked out with two ice cream cones and was licking one.

"En este caso, para usted!"

Eleanor's eye twitched as she took the ice cream from Theodore and stared at it for a couple of minutes before saying, "Gracias, Theodore. A donde vamos ahora?"

"Es una sorpresa. Tienes que cerrar los ojos para que no lo estropees."

Eleanor closed her eyes and ran into a person who was walking by. The person wasn't that upset that the scoop of ice cream went on them and gave her a kind-hearted one-fingered gesture as they walked by.

"Tal vez deberia esperar hasta que estemos fuera del centro comercial antes de cerrar los ojos."

"Eso peude ser una buena idea." Eleanor said sheepishly.

**You will know where they go after the little mall fiasco in the seventh chapter. Simonette is next, which is going to be kind of hard for me, but I'm ready and willing for a challenge.**

**Translations:**

***Ellie, we're almost there.**

***Hello? Are you there?**

***Do you wanna go to the mall really quick? I wanna get some new clothes.**

***If you don't know what you wanna spend your money I gave on I'll just get us both ice cream cones.**

***Theodore, don't go in there!**

***Here, for you!  
>*It's a surprise. You gotta close your eyes so you don't spoil it.<strong>

***Maybe you should wait until we're out of the mall before you close your eyes.**

***That may be a good idea.**

**I more reviews I get, the faster I update! And those of you who are lazy butts have to review too, no matter how much easier it is to just read a chapter and not review. I know people are reading this.**


End file.
